The Lights of Gallifrey
by BluePhoenix343
Summary: The last of both of their species, Phoenix feels he has to help this poor girl who he found floating in the void, but after finding that Gallifrey is gone he decides to take her on adventure, but then the Doctor shows up... OC/OC/OC and Doctor/OC maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_ A/N: Hello people of the internet! This is my first time actually writing a fan fiction for others to read, so constructive criticism will be wanted and accepted. The first few chapters are going to be a bit short and will switch between 1st and 3rd person of the two main characters but will eventually be mostly 1st person and hopefully get longer. This story is also filled with several of my own ideas, and if I get the doctor a bit out of character, please let me know._

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Phoenix looked up from what he was doing up at the monitors in front of him, nothing out of the ordinary, at least not yet anyways. He looked down just to look back up again when one of the monitors started flashing and beeping. He brought the monitor forward and expanded it with a simple hand gesture. It was the radar, which he set to pick up any sign of life. 'That's impossible, I'm floating in the Void right now; there should be nothing out here." Phoenix thought to himself as he ran to the control room of the ARK and jumped into the pilot seat for flying through the trans-dimensional space, or the Void. A set of holographic controls appeared in front of him. He tapped a few of the icons and opened the doors. He got up causing the hologram to dissipate and ran up the stairs to the upper floor and stopped in front of the doorway ready to see whatever this thing was, but what he saw was never what he expected to see in his entire life.

I felt gravity suddenly return and a pair of arms wrap around me as I fell. I looked around in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on. "Whoa, easy there, coming from a zero G environment into a gravitized area can be a bit disorientating, but it should pass quickly." The person that was holding me said, slinging my arm over his shoulders and helped me stand upright. He was in his early twenties, longish dark brown hair, and what felt like a good build. I looked around the room in wonder as the man walked me down to a chair on a lower level. He sat me down and walked out of the room. The room itself was interesting, it was large with a tall domed ceiling that was decorated with swirling patterns and complex circular designs that seemed to glow in a blue-green color. There was a lot of brass, copper, and silver colors around the room as well as a few things that glowed in different shades of blue. The man from before came back in with two mugs with steam rising from them. "I thought you might be a bit cold from flouting about out there." He said tapping his foot twice on the floor. A metal table rose from the floor as did a chair for him to sit in. He set the mug down in front of me, taking his own seat across the table. "So what's your name?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"That's the first thing you're going ask me? 'What's your name'?" I asked looking at him in disbelief, trying hard not to look at his eyes.

He just looks at me like I was a fool, but it quickly disappeared. "I like to know the names of all the people on my ship." He says taking a sip from his mug.

"Ok, I'm Tessa."

"Just Tessa, no last name?"

"Yep."

"Ok, Tessa, how did you end up in the void?" the man asked still staring right into her eyes.

"I… I don't know."

Phoenix looked her over after she said that. She had long, wavy blonde hair, and icy blue eyes that looked too old for the young face that they accompanied. Nicely angled features and thin lips, maybe in her early thirties. She would be considered gorgeous on many planets. Her skin looked like it was actually glowing. "Say what planet are you from?" he asked looking back into those cold eyes. "I'm from…" she didn't get to finish her sentence before she grasped at her chest and fell out of her chair. Phoenix rushed over to her side but she held up her hand to stop him, "You may want to back up a bit." She warned him. Her skin got brighter as she stood back up and looked at him, light now pouring out of her. There was a surge of air and the light started streaming out of her. Phoenix watched in utter amazement. She was regenerating.

* * *

_Just an introduction to two of my OC's, 1st is Tessa and 3rd is Phoenix. More is soon to fallow so see you then! _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Phoenix simply looked at this new girl standing in front of him. She was ginger this time. Her rich, dark red hair, which had lighter highlights randomly through it, came down to her shoulders with the ends curling slightly. Instead of her cold and calculating, ice blue eyes, she now had one gray and one gold eye that had a warm and exited look in them, but now they don't match the face what so ever. She looked to be about twenty years old while the eyes looked like they belonged to an old woman. She wasn't as tall as before, she _was_ about the same height as him but now was three inches shorter than him (6 foot 1). Her skin wasn't as pale as before, but it was still pale.

"Huh. Never been ginger before. Oh! And a new voice! Yay! I don't sound like a total blonde anymore! And so much energy!" She runs her hands from her ribs to her hips. "Oh, and these curves, I feel like a model! Wait, when did you get three inches taller, or did I get shorter," puts a one hand on her stomach and one on her back, "and thinner, and…" she stops for a second, hands coming up to her chest. "Hold on, did these get bigger?!" She turns to look at Phoenix. "Hey, captain boy, do these look like they got bigger?" she said cradling them with her arms. He looked away and blushed. She realized what she just asked and blushed as well. "Anyways, this body is a bit smaller than the last one. Do you have a wardrobe on this thing?" She says looking at him innocently, the incident that just happed completely forgotten.

"Yeah down that hall, take a left, go down three doors, take a right, keep going till reach the pool, turn right, and it should be the second door on the left." He said looking back at her to see if she got all of that. She was already halfway down the hall. 'Huh, so you're from Gallifrey. The Arcanian and the Time Lady, things might actually start getting interesting now.' He thought to himself as he took another sip from his mug. 'Mmm, Hot chocolate.' He placed a hand on the corner of the metal table and slid it out of the way. Sitting back down into the pilot seat the screens reappeared and he began to fly the ship to the nearest universe bubble.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tessa came back into the room wearing a light blue hooded jumper with what looked like a darker blue tank top under it, shorts, what looked like fish-net stockings, and knee high boots. 'That's odd, I don't remember ever seeing those in there…' She also had bio-damper choker around her neck. "Ok, now that clothing is sorted out, how about a name and a planet?" she said with a pointed look. "I'm Phoenix J. Ace of the planet Arcon, I'm 789 years old, and I'm an Arcanian, does that answer your question and any others you might have?" Phoenix said now standing up with three screens around him, grin across his face.

Tessa took a step back, a clear look of disbelief on her face, "No, that's impossible; your people are only a myth, a legend."

"Nope, we are as real as it gets." He stops and a sad look crosses his face. "Well I am anyways." He finished in a sad tone. He turned to her and put a grin on his face again. "Well enough of that." He said waving his hand in front of the screens, clearing them. He walked over to her pulling out a bronze, gray, and silver object with a purple end and blue lines running through the gray area. "If you could hold still for a second…" he said as he pushed down on a button on the devise causing it to make a buzzing sound.

"Is that a sonic screwdriver?" she asked with a smirk spreading across her face.

"Yeah, but I've modified it quite a bit and added a few new systems." Phoenix said his grin spreading into a small smile. He scans her from head to toe and walked back to the screens. "So what was all that about?"

"I was scanning for any sub-ionic residue that might have rubbed off on you when you left your universe. If I can isolate the unique molecular sequence of the wall, then I should be able to narrow down the universe that you're from." The Arcanian said as he taped several of the floating icons and symbols.

* * *

After a few minutes the screen flashed green and a window popped open. "Ah here we are. DW33597CX9:A." He said tapping a few more symbols. They could hear the engines make a thumping noise as they came to life. "Auto-pilot is set. So now that we've got some time," he snapped his fingers and a chair rose from the floor, "How about you tell me the last thing you remember before you ended up in the void." He finished gesturing for her to take a seat.

She sat down as she told him about Gallifrey, the Daleks, and the Time War. "The last thing I remember was the Dalek ships firing on the planet and then a loud explosion and then… nothing." She finished sadly. Tessa looked over at the Arcanian, who had an extremely sad look on his face. "I'm at a loss for words right now." He muttered under his breath. A screen popped up right in front of him making him jump back slightly.

"Ah, we're here. Now for the tricky part."

"What's that?"

"Synchronizing with the natural flow of this universe to avoid rupturing the fabric and starting a cataclysmic apocalypse through which your whole universe gets sucked out into the void."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, buckle up!" he presses a button and the hole room shook violently. This lasted for about a minute until the whole room finally settled. "Alright, we are _in_!" he said the last word loudly, bringing the screens back up. He stopped moving and stared at the screen, a devastated look on his face.

"What is it Phoenix?"

"I brought us right back to the spot where you disappeared…" He looks up at her and looks right into her eyes and she could see the sorrow and pain in his as clear as day. A huge screen appeared on the wall showing nothing but a few stars. "I'm sorry, Tessa, I'm so, so sorry. This is the exact point you disappeared from. I'm sorry, but Gallifrey is gone."

* * *

Tessa has been in shock for at least three days now, holding herself up in one of the rooms on the ARK. 'I can't really blame her. I was the same way with my own planet.' He knocks at the door and waits for a few seconds before entering. She was laying on the bed in the middle of the room curled up under the covers. He sits down next to the lump on the bed, "Listen, I know how it feels to lose your home planet…"

"Do you, Phoenix, do you really know how it feels to lose everything that you knew and loved." She interrupted. There was steel and anger in her voice.

"Yes…" She crawled out from under the sheets at this. He wasn't even looking at her, he was staring at the wall, a look of pain and sorrow and sadness all combined on his face. "Let me tell you a story, Tessa, a story about a great war that was fought that was going to decide the fate of every universe in existence." He told her about how they had gone to war with the Toclafane and had to destroy their entire fleet and the dimensional bridges and sealing the universe to keep them from leaving. He was in another universe when the bridge collapsed, hence why he was here. He looked over at the red head with a sad smile on his face, "You're not the only one who lost their entire race." He said as he patted her leg through the covers. "Now come on, you've mopped around for long enough. Get up and get dressed." He said in a happy voice looking at her with a smile. "We're going on an adventure."

* * *

_And that is how Phoenix and Tessa first meet. The next segment will take place 2 or 3 weeks after this, so stay tuned! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Here we are! Earth, 2013, London, England." He said stepping out of the ARK. They had landed in an ally. "Oh now this is a great first impression, really." Tessa said from behind him. She had been traveling with Phoenix for a few weeks now, and each stop was no disappointment. "Yeah I realize that now too, but I promised you an adventure, and the ARK brought us here, so let's go have a look around." He said with a grin as he turned around to close the doors to the ARK. The outside of the ship was a tall metal cylinder that had intricate bronze designs along the bottom that occasionally reached halfway up the sides. As Phoenix closed the doors, she also noticed that the design arced up and formed a thick outline around a large blue crystal. Phoenix pulled out a similar looking one, but a lot smaller, and taped the one on the doors with it. It flashed and then there was a muffled thump. "What was that?" she asked.

"It's an Isomorphic, Duel-crystal deadlock system. Don't want someone stumbling in by accident." He said in a cheery tone of voice. As they walked out of the ally and onto the street, Tessa spoke up again. "I really do hope you have a perception filter on that thing." A big metal can was going to stick out like a sore thumb. "Yes, it's not very strong but it does the job."

They walked for a good amount of time before Phoenix stopped and looked at the back of his hand. The purple stone on his ring was starting to glow. "Something big is about to happen." He said in a hushed tone, putting his hand back into the pocket of his jumper. As if right on cue people started screaming and running. "Told you it would be an adventure!" He said with a big grin on his face.

* * *

I could feel my two hearts pounding as we ran toward where the screaming had originated. I could feel something in the back of my mind and as we got closer, it got stronger. We busted out of the crowd to find a big, heavily muscled man being lifted up off the ground by a scrawny 20 year old man. There was this red aura coming from the larger man and down the boys arm. He dropped the man who was now only a shriveled husk and looked through the crowd of people. Just before he got to us, I heard a man's voice call out. "Hey!" the things head snapped around to look at the opposite side on the now empty street. It was a man wearing the oddest outfit I had ever seen; a purple-brown cashmere frock coat with a bow-tie. He shook his brown floppy hair to get it out of his eyes and spoke again, "Now, am I speaking with the Xephormician conscience?" I looked over at Phoenix to ask what was going on, but was stopped by the confused look on his face. "Phoenix?" He didn't answer, just kept watching the scene.

"What is your purpose for being on this planet?" I heard the man shout, drawing my attention back to the situation at hand. "_For its people. We need energy to reproduce and colonize this planet. __**THE XEPHORMIC EMPIRE WILL RISE AGAIN!**_" It shouted in a deep, gravelly voice that sent shivers down my spine. "Over my dead body." I heard Phoenix say in a soft voice. I look over at him again, he looked… I don't even know how to explain it, it was like he had the rage of ten thousand suns burning in him, but his expression was as cold as the depths of space. He closed his eyes as his lips started moving but no sound was made, well, not that I could hear, but that thing could hear it well enough to start looking around. It turned to face us now, shock displayed across its face. The things disguise dropped and revealed its blood red scales and razor sharp teeth. It hissed at Phoenix and disappeared in a flurry of sparks and a loud bang. Phoenix opened his eyes and ran to where the alien had vanished, but was met by Mr. Bow-tie. They both pulled out sonic devises and started waving them around in the air. They both stopped as soon as Phoenix looked at him and the other guy looked at Phoenix's sonic screwdriver then back at Phoenix."That's not possible." They said at the exact same time.

I jogged over to them, noticing the thing that had been bothering me was getting stronger. There was something off about this guy but I couldn't place it. "That screwdriver is impossible! How does a human even have one, let alone know how to use one!" Bow-tie shouted as he gestured to the sonic in Phoenixs' hand. "Oh? And how do you know I'm a human?" Phoenix asked calmly folding his arms across his chest raising an eyebrow. The man just stared at him for a while. "Phoenix J. Ace, at your service." Phoenix said holding his hand out while a grin spread across his face slowly. "The Doctor." The man said, taking Phoenix's out stretched hand shaking it firmly a grin now spreading across his face. "So Doctor, looks like we share a common interest in this planet. That thing won't stop until all life on this planet is gone, and there are probably a hundred more on that things ship. If we're going to stop it, we are going to have to work together." Phoenix says looking the Doctor straight in the eye. I clear my throat causing both of them to snap their heads around and take notice of me. "Ah, I almost forgot, Doctor this is Tessa, my…" Phoenix seemed at a loss of words. "Companion? No that doesn't sound right. Friend? Yes! Friend! She is my friend that travels with me!" he says excitedly, like it was really bugging him that he didn't know what to call me. "Phoenix, what was that thing?" I asked. "It was a Xephormician warrior, and if the spawn are based on him, then there will be no way of stopping him." Phoenix said in a serious tone. "So do you have a ship that we can take?" the Doctor asked getting back to business. "Even better." Phoenix answered holding up his sonic and pressing the button.

* * *

There was a flash of light and they were surrounded by slimy metal walls. "I hacked their teleport system." He finished with a smug grin on his face. "You had your sonic isolating the frequency of the teleporter while we were talking, didn't you." Tessa said. The Doctor looked at both of them, "You're both brilliant." He said before the wall behind Phoenix opened up to a large room filled with fleshy amber pods. "_Or you're all incredibly foolish._" It was the thing from earlier, sitting on a throne at the other end of the room. "_You were foolish to follow me. Now you will be the first blood of all my kin._" Phoenix walked forward, stopping in front of a large terminal that was in the center of the room. "Not if they're baptized in fire first."

"_Ah, so the guardian race isn't all lost then._"

"Oh, so you do remember my people, then you know what happens when you threaten a universe. I'm going to be nice and offer you a choice; go back to your universe or I _will_ destroy you and this ship and all your kin." Phoenix said in a cool tone but filled with anger. The beast just chuckled at this

"_You remind me of your father, so full of anger and sadness. You even look like him, with those hateful eyes and sharp words._"

"You know nothing of my family."

"_I know more than you can imagine. You were left behind, abandoned, forgotten. Locked out from your universe by your own people. They left you to die alone in the void with nothing but relics of the past. How does it feel lost child? Does it anger you?_"

"I was left behind for the good of the multiverse and so they could close the walls and contain the enemy. I was to slow."

"_Is that what they told you?_"

There was a long pause and then Phoenix's face fell. "_As I thought._"

"Then you've made your decision?"

"_I would rather die by your hands then by those of a lesser race._"

"Very well then." Phoenix looks down presses a few buttons and red lights start flashing and alarms start going off. He runs back up the stairs and back to the others. Pulls out his screwdriver and aims it at the ceiling. "Hold on." That was the only warning they got before he activated the sonic teleported them back down to earth.

* * *

"You just killed an entire species!" the Doctor finally yelled at Phoenix, they were just about to reach his ship when he wheeled around and shouted this at Phoenix. He just stood there and looked the Doctor in the eyes. "Two things Doctor: one, there's an entire universe full of them, and two, if I hadn't, they would have devoured this entire universe, nothing would be able to stand in their way, and I wasn't going to watch another universe die when I could have prevented it." Phoenix replied his voice raising till he was shouting at the Doctor. I just stood there between the two, ready to have to break up a fight. "Who are you?" There was an air of curiosity in the strange man's words. "You are a lot older then her, so you may have heard the stories that have been lost for millennia's. It might be better to just show you." We walked all the way back to the ARK and stood in front of it. The Doctor had a shocked look on his face. "That's impossible, completely impossible." Phoenix pulled out the crystal he had used to lock it. "I'm an impossible man Doctor, just like this machine." He tapped the stone to the door and opened it for the Doctor to see. He walks in and starts talking so fast that both Phoenix and I just ignored him for the moment. He looked over at me, "Now that I think about it, where did you find the stockings?" "I don't know. I just grabbed the first things I could find. But I must say, this outfit really suits me doesn't it?" I looked up at him and tilted my head. I could see his face get red as he hurried into the ARK. "So Doctor, what do you think of her?" he asked looking down from the upper floor. I walked in with a smirk on my face, he was actually kind of cute when he's all flustered like that.

The Doctor looked up at him with a grin that almost split his face in half. "It's amazing! How do you get the books to stay on the shelves while moving?"

"The books are magnetized to the shelf until someone touches it." Phoenix said with a grin on his face.

"Where's the control room?"

"We're standing in it."

"Were are the controls?" Phoenix walked down the stairs and over to the Doctor. He waved his hand in front of him, summoning the screens. "The air is filled with Arcino molecules. They're connected to the control and information matrixes and are ventilated into specific rooms throughout the ship. Each room has something like privacy settings, where the molecules can be programed to only react to certain DNA sequences…" I kind of stopped listening at this point and noticed how much he was smiling. He honestly looked better with an actual smile on his face, not that fake one he usually has on. "Can this thing travel in time?" the Doctor asked, bringing me back to their conversation. "Nah. She was made to travel between universes, but they failed to add in the time travel bits." Phoenix replied with a shake of his head. The Doctor seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Do you think this thing is able to land in my TARDIS?"

Phoenix thought about it for a moment. "In theory, yes it is possible, why?"

"I could use a couple of people to travel with, it gets lonely traveling on one's own."

"Yes, it does after a while doesn't it. Alright, so, where is your ship?" Phoenix said bringing a map of London on one of the larger screens that floated around him.

"Hey Phoenix?" I said while the Doctor was distracted by the screen. I pulled him off to the side so I could talk to him in private. "He's a Time Lord, Phoenix, another Time Lord, and I think I might know him to." I whispered excitedly trying to keep myself from bouncing with joy. "Hey calm down a bit ok, we don't want to scare him off." He said putting both of his hands on my shoulders and looking into my mismatch eyes. I never noticed how purple his eyes were before, they were a true and deep colored purple. They were absolutely amazing. I found myself calming down after a while, surprisingly. "Now how about we go and introduce ourselves properly, eh?" he said with a smirk. As soon as we were next to him he tapped the screen. "There, that's where I parked her."

"Alright then. Oh and before I forget, Phoenix J. Ace, Arcanian." He said sitting down in the command chair.

"Tessa, Time Lady." I said with a half curtsy, always hated those. He looked at me with surprise. Why was he so familiar? There was a loud thump and the whole room shook. "And we're landed." Phoenix said with a big grin on his face.

* * *

The Doctor was nice enough to get us our own rooms. My room was like a penthouse, a bed in the center of the room and a desk not too far from it, the room even had a small workshop area filled with all sorts of gadgets and parts. It was absolutely amazing. When I got to Phoenix's room, he already had the ARK planted along the wall. He wasn't in the room and was probably off helping the Doctor with something. I walk in and almost immediately noticed an old, worn out book sitting on his desk. I walked over to it and picked it up, examining the lock that held the two covers together. "It's not polite to go through someone else's personal belongings." I jumped about a foot in the air and yelped. When did he come in? I spin around and find myself right in his face, almost touching noses. I swear I could feel twin suns burning on my cheeks. Thankfully, he pulled his head back and looked down at me, still standing a little bit closer then I would have liked. His eyes drop to my chest and then back up to my face again. If I didn't know better I would thought he was going to try something. His hand moved up to my chest as he leaned forwards again. "I think I'll take that back now." He whispered into my ear as he grabbed the book out of my hands. I had completely forgot that I had clutched the book to my chest. At least he wasn't mad or anything.

"What is that?" was all I could muster, why was I getting all flustered like this? "It's my journal. I keep all my inventions, designs, and adventures all in this." He emphasized by shaking the worn out book in the air as he walked into the workshop area. I walked over and stood by the entrance, watching him as he pulled parts off the shelf and set to work building something. I soon lost interest and turned to leave. "Oh, almost forgot." I turned around in time to catch a necklace with a small stone that seemed to glow held in a small gold cage. "It's a fragment from a Crystilna tree. Absorbs void partials." That was all he said as he went back to messing with the parts. I left and went back to my own room to cool off a bit. Sure he was a little hansom, but not _that_ hansom. Maybe he didn't notice. I look over at the mirror hanging from the wall and see how much I actually was blushing. Nope he definitely would have noticed.

* * *

_And enter the Doctor. Fare warning: the next chapter might be a bit morbid. As always, reviews are welcomed, and I will see you next time! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello every one! I want to wish you all a very Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Please, enjoy my newest chapter. :)_

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

The console room shook as the TARDIS landed. These things were meant to have six pilots for a reason. How he is able to pilot this at all was quite funny, watching him run around the console flipping switches and pushing buttons. Phoenix had even joined in as one point, helping the doctor with a few things he couldn't reach. "Doctor, shouldn't you check the scanner?" I offered as he ran to the doors. "Nah, it's more fun this way!" He said as he threw open the doors. He was crazy, but the good kind of crazy. "Ah, 51st century Cintarya, at the height of the human empire. Knew a guy from the 51st century once, Capitan Jack Harkness, flirted with anything that moved. He was a good guy once you get past that." He rambled on as Phoenix and I looked around at all the different shops. Phoenix walked up next to me hands in his jacket pockets. He had on a dark gray tee, blue jeans, and his trademark cyan hoody on. He had also put on a light brown trench coat he said he found in the TARDIS's wardrobe. "Why weren't you helping fly the TARDIS?" he whispered into my ear. He didn't sound angry about it, just a bit curios.

"Because I failed my drivingtest." That last part came out in an embarrassed mumble. I looked away from him as my face heated up.

"What was that?"

"I failed my driving test, ok." Oh, sometimes I wish I could melt into a puddle and slip away into the sewer. His eyebrows lifted up slightly as he backed up and walked slightly ahead of me. A cold hand clamped down on my shoulder and put a rag up to my face. What the hell was going on!? I tried to callout to the Doctor or Phoenix, but my muffled voice was lost in the masses of people. Dizziness took a hold of my brain as I started to lose conciseness. The last thing that went through my mind was something I hadn't intended, _Phoenix, help me._ I blacked out almost immediately after that.

* * *

I woke up with a killer of a headache and the feeling of a cool metal floor beneath me. I tried to get up but having my hands cuffed behind my back made it a lot more difficult. "_Psst._" I look around for where the noise is coming from. "_Over here!_" it whispered again. There was a man lying across from me, also tied up. "_Hey, what's going on here?_" I whispered back. "_Well, we were kidnaped and are probably going to be sold as slaves._" Well that was encouraging. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall, followed by a pair of husky voices.

"Any idea why he wanted that guy in particular?"

"Probably as a solder or something."

"And the girl?"

"Captains way of saying thanks for the many years of loyalty. He'll probably keep her as a pet." They both let out a harsh laugh at that as they walked past.

Nope.

I will not be someone's pet.

"_Hey, stop struggling so much. Roll over here and let me see if I can get those cuffs off._" I reluctantly obeyed and rolled over to him. I felt something push on the cuff and after a short while later, the satisfying click of the cuffs releasing my hand filled the air. "Alright now you do me." After the cuffs were finally off, we sneaked over to the door and looked around the hall. I could hear the faint sound of engines running in the distance. "Oh great, we're in space. That just made things a whole lot harder." I finally look over at him, being able to see him now. He was stupidly hansom, but something wasn't right with him. "Oh sorry, I'm Capitan Jack Harkness, and you are?" he said holding out his hand with a brilliant smile. "Tessa," Was all I could say before the whole ship shook so hard it nearly knocked us both to the ground. The sound of someone running grabbed both mine and Jack's attention. A man wearing a tweeted jacket ran around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. "Tessa, there you are. You had us worried when you disappeared like that."

"Doctor?"

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Jack was about to reply when an explosion rocked the ship again. "Blimy, he really is pissed. Right, we need to get off this ship before Phoenix blows us up with it." Another explosion sent them off running as fast as they could. "Why is it always running with you Doctor?" Jack quipped as we turned the corner to the ships bridge. Phoenix was held up behind a half exploded counsel with a detonator on the ground next to him. "Phoenix, I got her. Let's go!" the Doctor shouted as he guided me over to the TARDIS while dogging lasers. Phoenix was the next through. As Jack ran in he got shot in the back and fell to the TARDIS floor. The Doctor closed the doors with a snap of his fingers and we took off. I ran over to the collapsed form of Captain Jack and rested ear against his chest, listening for a heartbeat. Nothing. He was dead.

"Doctor, he's dead."

"No he's not."

"Doctor, his heart has _stopped_!" "Wait for it." Jack suddenly gasped, causing me to almost jump out of my skin. "That's not possible." Phoenix muttered, now standing next to me. Jack looks up at Phoenix and smiles. "Hi, I'm Capitan Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Stop it." The Doctor warned from the platform. "What? I was just saying hi."

"Well for you, that's flirting." The Doctor said pulling a few more levers. "Doctor, we need to go back."

"What?" The Doctor wheels around on Phoenix looking him in the eye. "I'm thick, old and thick and incredibly stupid. That was a slave ship. Full of slaves. And the detonator is on the ship." Phoenix said through his hands. The Doctor looked confused, but that was quickly replaced by a realization. He ran around the consul pulling more levers as the TARDIS suddenly landed almost throwing us all to the floor. Phoenix ran out the door, sonic in his hand. I got to the door in time to see him point it at the detonator and press the button. "Alright, I've stopped the detonation. And I'm also a generous guy so I'm going to give you a choice; return all your cargo to their rightful homes and swear that you will give up your lives as slavers, and I won't blow this whole ship to the 9th dimension." He said with a serious face. I've never seen him this serious before, it was odd but he somehow scared me. Not your everyday haunted house type scared, this was deep seeded, to the bone type scared. The group on the bridge looked at him in confusion until the best dressed one stood up, a tall, petite woman with boy short brown hair and pale skin. "Why would you tell us all to burn in hell and leave, only to come back and give us a chance to live?" she asked trying to look him in the eye. "You had taken a friend of mine, and I was pretty sure I wouldn't see her again unharmed. I was too angry to even think that there were more people on this ship." He said allowing regret to flicker on his face. "And every one gets a second chance, even you, Ketora Z. Dervina of Grivnor." The girl looked at him, surprise and confusion flashing in her eyes. "Now do we have a deal?" they all looked at each other then back at Phoenix. "We can't. If we don't get the cargo to the buyers, we're dead anyways." Ketora said, the rest of the crew nodding in agreement. Phoenix got this smug look on his face, of course he had thought this thru, the smug bastered. "They can't kill what's already dead." She looked confused for a second, as did the rest of the crew, even the Doctor and Jack looked confused. The captain walked over to one of the computers and taped a few keys. "_Transmats reversing._" "Capitan! What are you doing!?" one of the bridge members said turning towards her. "Shut up." She tapped a few more keys and stepped back. "To anyone who finds this, if it survives, me, the crew, and the cargo have been terminated due to an overheated quantum alignment coil. This is the Capitan, signing out." She walked forward and taped a key again. "Alright, let's go."

"Capitan, what are you doing?" she turns to the man who had said that. "I'm faking our deaths."

* * *

"Alright. Three. Two. One." Phoenix counted down when the Doctor brought up a view of the ship on the main viewing screen. Phoenix removed his thumb from the sonic. "Detonation." The center of the ship emitted a bright light and it slowly disintegrated. "I had mounted a Quantum entanglement devise right onto the alignment field generator and wired a timed remote activator to activate both at the same time creating a contained unstable rift in the universe that will close itself when the field collapses." Phoenix says coming up behind me. I could barely understand a word he was saying. What I could understand is that he had a problem of invading my personal space. The screen shut off as the TARDIS started to make that breathing noise. "Ok, so, now you got to lay low probably for the rest of your life. Finish collage, buy a house, get a wife, etc. Live a quiet life." Phoenix said, addressing what was left of the crew. Most didn't think that it was possible to escape the buyer's wrath, and said they were going out with the ship. We ran around the surrounding galaxies, dropping off the crew members at each stop, and setting them up to begin a new life. The last one off was Ketora. "What planet is this?" She asked, stepping out of the TARDIS. "Diamonia. The planet that has a mantle made of pure diamond. I'm a close friend of the king, and asked him to take care of you." Phoenix said leaning against the door frame. "Before, you said my full name, how did you know?"

"Very rarely, I can randomly see into the whole of time and space, and I have a feeling that you have some great times ahead of you, Ketora, and I also think that this isn't the last time we will meet." He finished with a grin. "So, see you around."

He closed the doors and walked back to the central column and leaned against the consul looking at the Doctor. "So where to next Doctor?" he said while fiddling with a few things on the control panels. "What do you mean you can see into the vortex?" the Doctor asked, concern written clearly on his face. Phoenix took in a deep breath and looked up at him. "When you're born, raised, and lived on a planet that is right below a rift in time and space for several hundred years, this kind of thing happens every now and then." He says looking at the doctor with the tiniest bit of pain glinting in his eyes. "Why didn't you say so earlier? You could possibly die from this!"

"Doctor, I cant see the whole vortex, only what it want's me to see." Phoenix said before the Doctor could continue. All this comotion, combined with the adrenalin draining from my system, was starting to make me feel a bit tiered.

Ok, really tiered. Being kidnapped for slavery takes a lot out of a woman, ok?

"Hey, Doctor, Phoenix, Jack, I'm heading off to bed; I'll see you all in the morning." They all gave their individual good nights as I walked out of the room.

I was just settling in for bed when I heard people talking outside my door. Carefully, I snuck over to the door and placed my ear against it. "So, what was your reason for deciding to blow up the ship?" Jack? "You didn't hear me?" Phoenix? Why were they over in this part of the… oh that's right, the TARDIS is sentient. "Come on. We both know that's a load. I've seen the way you look at her." Jack said, slyness creeping into his voice. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I have to agree with him there, when did Phoenix ever look at me in any other way then his usual goofy grin? "I'm too wiped to continue arguing with you Phoenix. See you tomorrow." They both walked away and I snuck back to my bed. Well, that was very interesting.

* * *

_Throw out some ideas for what you want to see in the next chapter and I will pick out my favorites._

_As always, please review, and I will see you all next time! :)_


End file.
